


"Who do You Belong to?"

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Demon Dean, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam belongs to one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Who do You Belong to?"

Sam downed the last bit of whiskey that was left in his glass as he walked among wreckage of bodies and debris of glass and tables that littered the bar floor. He gripped the hilt of the demon blade in his free hand as he stopped in the center of the wreckage to look around at the dead demons. His body was lined with bruises and fresh cuts, and it hurt to breathe deeply but most of the damage was covered in someway by blood. He caught a whiff of demon blood and felt the urge to drink nearly overwhelmed him. He forced it back as the front door to the bar was slammed open. He turned towards it and saw Dean standing there, his eyes black. Dean took in the bodies and wreckage before resting his eyes on his brother. Sam looked back at him calmly as Dean looked him up and down. He let out a low whistle.

“Damn Sammy. He smirked. Sam just watched him. “They weren’t kidding with the boy king of hell crap. Are you sure you’re human right now?” Dean made a show of looking around as Sam just turned to the bar to grab the bottle of Jack that was sitting on the bar top. Before he could take a drink from the bottle it was taken from his hand. Dean pressed himself up to him. Sam looked at him, his face expressionless. “You didn’t drink from any of them did you?” he asked as he whispered in Sam’s ear. Sam shook his head. Dean smirked and grabbed a fistful of Sam’s blood soaked shirt. “Who do you belong to.” Dean demanded, his eyes flashing from black to green.

“You.”

 

 


End file.
